SpongeBob's Collision Course
Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Luke Brookshier Nate Cash | producer = Stephen Hillenburg (Executive producer|executive) Paul Tibbitt (executive/Television producer#Types of television producers|supervising) | writer = Luke Brookshier Nate Cash Steven Banks Paul Tibbitt | screenplay = | story = | based on = | narrator = Tom Kenny | starring = Tom Kenny Bill Fagerbakke Rodger Bumpass Clancy Brown Carolyn Lawrence Mr. Lawrence Patton Oswalt Lori Alan Adam DeVine Wanda Sykes Jackie Chan Jill Talley Ray Liotta Brian Doyle-Murray Alec Baldwin | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = United Plankton Pictures Nickelodeon Productions | distributor = Paramount Home Media Distribution|Paramount Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}SpongeBob's Collision Course'' (entitled as SpongeBob SquarePants: Collision Course) is an upcoming made-for-television one-hour comedy, adventure, and drama Season 10 special in which Paul Tibbitt, Tom Yosumi, Alan Smart, and Luke Brookshier will direct the animation. It will star the original cast members Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, and Mr. Lawrence reprising their voice roles from the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants, along with Jill Talley, Alec Baldwin, Jackie Chan, Wanda Sykes, Ray Liotta, Brian Doyle-Murray, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Matt Damon, Jessie J., and Patton Oswalt in supporting roles. This will also dedicate the memory of the show's creator Stephen Hillenburg, who died from ALS in November 2018. Synopsis Sheldon J. Plankton causes a natural disaster of meteors striking Bikini Bottom, turning it into a post-apocalyptic wasteland since the events of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. To solve its secrets and outcomes on how to devout the asteroid away from hitting the ocean, SpongeBob will have to team up with Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, and Gordon and fight their way against Plankton who unites different assassins and his cousins to slow down them. On their way, Plankton turns against his evil plans in the past; meanwhile, they reunite with an unexpected old friend. Plot SpongeBob enjoys his life at the Krusty Krab, letting not everyone down, for his excellent job at making Krabby Patties, as well as Pretty Patties. Meanwhile, Eugene H. Krabs' daughter Pearl is getting in a relationship with a new crab citizen and finance named Julian. At the Chum Bucket, Plankton plans to destroy the world forever. Proceeding, he and his computer wife Karen plan to unite different assassins to help him prevent a shower of meteors falling towards the ocean. Squidward Tentacles wants to start a family with Squilvia, but their fierce appearance tends to adore kids. During Mr. Krabs' anniversary party, some of the asteroids strike the place and SpongeBob with Krabs, Besty, Pearl, Julian, Squidward, Squilvia, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, and his grandma barely escape. Meanwhile, the original fry cook Jim discovers an ancient stone pillar and takes it to the surface, where he meets Mr. Krabs and the others. Jim explains that according to the pillar, the asteroids had caused several extinctions in the past and with a massive one still incoming, he believes that the only place they could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones, as according to its engravings, they always fall at the same place. As the herd travels to the crash site, they discover that the asteroids have electro-magnetic properties. Sandy theorizes that if a huge quantity of smaller asteroids should be gathered and launched into orbit, they could attract the main asteroid as well and prevent it from falling on Earth. After facing several obstacles, they arrive at "Crystaltopia", a community of immortal sea creatures formed inside one of the asteroids that have fallen long ago, where SpongeBob meets Sharkia, a female red squirel who falls in love with him. However, Undersea Llama, the leader of Crystaltopia, refuses to cooperate with Sandy and Jim's plan to send the city's crystals into space in order to prevent the imminent impact, as they are the key to the residents' longevity. Patrick inadvertently destroys the entire city when he attempts to remove one of the crystals to present Sharkia with, immediately aging them to their real ages and revealing their true crone-like appearances. Once Sharkia convinces the Crystaltopians that preventing the asteroid's fall is more important than their lost youth, they and the herd help with Sandy and SpongeBob's plan, which is to fill up a geyser with the crystals so that the pressure launches them into space to draw the asteroid away. With that, they gather every crystal and start heading back to Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, at the Chum Bucket, Plankton has gathered his army. Karen, Udon, Bubble Poppin' Leader, Dennis, and the Flying Dutchman listen intently as their leader announces that they will be taking down both SpongeBob and the entire citizens of Bikini Bottom. When Udon and Karen show confusion at this plan, Plankton continues to inform them that SpongeBob can sense King Neptune, including himself, something he does not want the Bikini Bottomites to discover yet. He then gives orders for the leaders to get their followers ready. As SpongeBob's gang and the elder crystaltopians arrive back to Bikini Bottom, a wildfire spreads, surrounding hundreds of citizens. They proceed to put on a fire break, and Karen tries to attempt to intervene Plankton's failure, when a coral tree breaks down and reveals Plankton himself. He warns the Bikini Bottomites of his plan and disappears, but this is not enough to prevent everyone from scarpering in all directions. Suddenly, Udon, his servants (the Tickler, Lip Service, and Filthy Phil), the Bubble Poppin' Boys, Plankton's mother Lily, his cousins (Clem, Julio, Billy Billy Bo Bily Bana Fana Fo Filly, and Zeke), Dennis, Tattletale Strangler, the Flying Dutchman, Lord Poltergiest, and Rusty Rickets emerge, blocking all their directions. Trapped, but using the skills they have learned, the Bikini Bottomites fend off the army, while the Crystaltopians distract the army so they can drop the walls of crystals into the volcano. The plan works, and the asteroid is pulled back into space. At last, SpongeBob resorts to the final option. As Dennis taunts SpongeBob, he makes it clear that him and his friends are there to defend their species. SpongeBob, now having the power of King Neptune's golden spatula, uses it to roar the army away, and Bikini Bottom is finally saved. The herd then depart back home, including SpongeBob, who parts ways from Sharkia, but just after they leave, an asteroid piece falls inside a hot spring, giving it rejuvenating properties and making the Crystaltopians and SpongeBob's grandmother, who stayed behind with them, regain their youth. After SpongeBob and his return to Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs reconciles with Ethan, Pearl and Ethan celebrate their wedding, Squidward and Squilvia adopt kids of their own, and a rejuvenated Sharkia appears during the ceremony to reunite with SpongeBob. Voice Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, a yellow anthropomorphic sea sponge who lives in a pineapple and works as the Krusty Krab's fry-cook. * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton, a plankton owning the Chum Bucket who is Mr. Krabs' rival. He is also the one to cause the cosmic events as he plans to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula for the last time. * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, an octopus who is SpongeBob and Patrick's ill-tempered neighbor and works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab. He also is really interested in finding good talents in singing. * Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs, a red crab who owns and operates the Krusty Krab restaurant; he is also Pearl's father. * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, a starfish who is SpongeBob's best friend and lives under a rock. * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, a squirrel from Texas who is one of SpongeBob's best friends. * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs, Mr. Krabs' teenage daughter who is a whale. * Adam DeVine as Julian Krabs, a fun-playing crab and Pearl's fiancee. * Paul Tibbitt as Besty Krabs, Mr. Krabs' mother. * Sirena Irwin as Squilvia, Squidward's love interest. * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deSponge BrownPants, a sponge astronomer who used to live in Bikini Bottom and now exists in Cave Fish's mind. * Matt Damon as Undersea Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Crystaltopia. * Jessie J. as Sharkia, a British female squirrel who is a resident of Crystaltopia and the love interest of SpongeBob. Sharkia was originally set to be voiced by Shakira. * Wanda Sykes as Grandma SquarePants, SpongeBob's caring grandmother. Marion Ross was originally set to voice her, but due to her retirement in 2018, Sykes replaced her. * Jackie Chan as Master Udon. Chan replaces the late Pat Morita from "Karate Island". * Ray Liotta as Bubble Poppin' Leader, the leader of the Bubble Poppin' Boys. * Jill Talley as Karen Plankton, Plankton's computer wife at the Chum Bucket. * Alec Baldwin as Dennis, a paid assassin hired by Sheldon J. Plankton to kill SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, who survived his knock out of David Hasselhoff by a passing boat. * Brian Doyle-Murray as The Flying Dutchman, a ghost who is the captain of his ship with his same name. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Teddy, a fearless rabbit who can help with any problems. * Patton Oswalt as Jim, a friend of Mr. Krabs who was the original fry cook for the Krusty Krab. Oswalt returns from Season 5 episode, "The Original Fry Cook". * Lilly Singh and Sara Paxton as Bubbles and Zoe, Sharkia's assistants who are a pair of "minihorses". * John O'Hurley as King Neptune * Dee Bradley Baker as Harold * Carlos Alazraqui as Scooter Characters (in order of appearance) * Sheldon J. Plankton * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Eugene H. Krabs * Pearl Krabs * Julian Krabs (debut) * Besty Krabs * Squidward Tentacles * Squilvia * Sandy Cheeks * Grandma SquarePants * Master Udon * Karen Plankton * Flying Dutchman * Dennis * Officer John * Johnny * Gary the Snail (silent cameo) * Fred (voice only) * Harold * Nat Peterson Jr. * Old Man Jenkins (silent cameo) * Nancy Suzy Fish * Tina Fran (silent cameo) * Don the Whale (silent cameo) * Frank (silent cameo) * Jim * Scooter * Neil DeSponge BrownPants (debut) * Sharkia (debut) * Bubbles (debut) * Zoe (debut) * Teddy (debut) * Undersea Llama (debut) * The Tickler (silent cameo) * Lip Service (silent cameo) * Filthy Phil (silent cameo) * The Bubble Poppin' Boys * King Neptune * Lily Plankton (silent cameo) * Julio (silent cameo) * Clem (silent cameo) * Billy Billy Bo Billy Banana Fana Fo Filly Plankton (silent cameo) * Zeke (silent cameo) * Tattletale Strangler (silent cameo) * Lord Poltergeist (silent cameo) * Rusty Rickets (silent cameo) Production Music Soundtrack Songs Performed & Inspired by SpongeBob's Collision Course is the soundtrack album for SpongeBob's Collision Course. Reception The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) gives this episode a rating of 5.7/10 based on 1,211 ratings by users. TV.com users give this episode a 6.3/10 based on 793 votes. One reviewer described it as, "a totally showoff and parody of Ice Age: Collision Course. Gallery Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants.png Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star.png Dee Bradley Baker as Coot.png Patton Oswalt as Jim.png Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs.png Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy.png Rodger Bumpass as Squidward.png Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon.png Transcript * [SpongeBob's Collision Course/Transcript] * "SpongeBob's Collision Course: The Extended Extreme Cut/Transcript" Video Game :Main article: SpongeBob's Collision Course: Fighting to Win Sequel/Prequel :Main article: SpongeBob SquarePants 1½ A sequel/prequel called SpongeBob SquarePants 1½ is the sequel and last special of SpongeBob's Fellowship of Knight Tales 3-Story DVD Pack. It is also the prequel of the television series and merchandise. The lead voices in the cast includes Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick, Sirena Irwin as Margaret SquarePants and Garnett Sailor as Captain Blue. Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Myerschr000's ideas Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2017 films Category:TV Specials Category:Animated TV Specials Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Under Construction Category:Spoilers